Mercury
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: [Traduction] Harry et Draco travaillent au Ministère, où Harry passe la majeure partie de son temps à ignorer Draco. Cependant, les choses sont sur le point de changer...[Slash HPDM]


**Auteur : _Cheryl Dyson_**

**Traductrice : **Lirius

**Bêta-lectrice :** Keira Snape

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fanfiction _Mercury_ de**_ Cheryl Dyson_** qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire. Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de _JK Rowling_, et nous ne faisons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

ooOoo

Draco fixait la petite bouteille noire posée sur son bureau, comme s'il essayait de voir les secrets qu'elle contenait à travers le verre opaque. Ses doigts tapotaient légèrement son bureau. Il entendit un bruissement venir de l'autre côté du couloir, provoqué par le seul autre Auror ayant un horaire aussi ridicule que le sien.

Et comme tous les soirs, le dit Auror s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Et comme tous les soirs, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque de très profond et de très intelligent. Mais, cette fois, à la place de son habituel "Bonne nuit, Malfoy," marmonné à la hâte, l'homme s'arrêta et se retint visiblement de baragouiner ses trois mots habituels.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le fléau de l'existence de Draco.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage.

- Ça s'appelle une bouteille, Potter. Je suis ravi de voir que ton titre de Super Auror est si mérité.

- Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? questionna-t-il alors, ignorant complètement le sarcasme de son collègue.

- Probablement une potion, répondit Draco qui se mordit la langue pour ne pas ajouter une nouvelle remarque méprisante.

Bon, peut-être qu'un léger mépris lui avait tout de même échappé dans sa phrase…

- Probablement ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? insista Potter.

Il entra de deux pas dans la pièce - ce qui était choquant si on prenait en compte que le Merveilleux Potter n'avait jamais mis un pied dans le bureau de Draco alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble depuis huit mois, à une extrémité du couloir. Lorsque Potter avait besoin de lui déposer un dossier, ce qui était assez rare, il envoyait toujours un assistant le faire à sa place.

- Fais attention, Potter. Une fois entré, tu n'en ressortiras peut-être jamais, le prévint Draco.

Potter s'arrêta.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu sembles terrifié à l'idée d'entrer dans mon bureau. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu entres en territoire démoniaque.

Potter se renfrogna.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'entrer dans ton bureau. J'étais simplement parti du principe que tu ne voulais pas de moi ici.

- Et comme toujours, tu as raison, dit Draco d'une voix sèche.

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, apparemment dans le but de les ébouriffer encore plus - du moins, c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Il se tourna pour partir, mais Draco déclara :

- Un hibou me l'a apportée il y a à peine quelques minutes.

Potter s'arrêta, et Draco observa curieusement la lutte intérieure du Gryffondor qui se lisait sur ses traits. Draco savait que Potter avait prévu de rentrer directement chez lui. Le Héros du Ministère était plus que prévisible. La bouteille sur le bureau de Malfoy devait lui offrir une appétissante pause dans sa routine. Il n'y avait même pas eu une seule affaire intéressante depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

- Qui l'a envoyé ? demanda Potter en avançant à nouveau de deux pas.

Draco posa son index sur la petite carte, posée sur son bureau, et la fit glisser de l'autre côté du bureau, ne faisant aucun effort pour la rapprocher du Gryffondor. Le Héros du Monde Sorcier s'approcha et prit la petite carte. Draco eut brusquement envie de voir jusqu'où Potter pourrait sauter s'il lui agrippait le poignet, mais il réprima cette envie et étouffa son sourire face à cette image.

- 'À Draco Malfoy', lut Potter. C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

Draco prit la bouteille mais une des mains de Potter saisit à toute vitesse son poignet, en un étrange retournement de la situation qu'il venait d'imaginer. Il parvint à sauver son honneur en ne sautant pas à des mètres de là, mais ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux de Potter.

- Ne l'ouvre pas ! le réprimanda Harry d'une voix affolée.

- Si tu as peur, Potter, retourne dans ton bureau, railla Draco.

- Ne sois pas idiot, répondit hargneusement le brun.

Draco lui lança un regard noir puis essaya d'enlever d'un coup sec le bouchon de la bouteille, mais Monsieur l'Auror Suprême était plus fort que ce dont il avait l'air. Sa prise se resserra sur le poignet de Draco.

- Arrête ça, Malfoy. Envoie-la au Département des Mystères et laisse-les l'analyser.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'une simple potion. En plus, je n'avais pas l'intention de la boire.

- Les potions n'ont pas besoin d'être ingérées pour être dangereuses.

Draco recouvrit la main de Potter de la sienne. Il caressa légèrement le poignet de Potter du bout des doigts.

- Inquiet pour moi, Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix suave.

Potter dégagea brusquement sa main et Malfoy eut un sourire en coin en voyant l'éclair de panique dans les yeux verts, vite remplacé par de la colère.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Malfoy, grogna t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Merci, c'est bien ce que je comptais faire, répondit Draco avant d'ouvrir le bouchon.

Un liquide argenté sortit en explosant de la bouteille noire et aspergea ses bras, son visage et ses cheveux.

Potter revint précipitamment vers lui, inquiet. Il se pencha sur son collègue.

_- Oh mon Dieu_, Draco, ça va ?

Draco remarqua, surpris, l'utilisation de son prénom. Potter n'attendit pas de réponse ; il lança un sort pour que le liquide retourne dans la bouteille puis un sort de nettoyage pour retirer ce qui restait sur sa peau.

Draco se battit avec les boutons de sa chemise pour les déboutonner.

- J'ai chaud…dit-il en sortant sa chemise de son pantalon.

Il enleva complètement la chemise puis la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis que Potter le fusillait du regard.

- Espèce de Serpentard stupide et têtu ! s'exclama-t-il. On va devoir aller à Ste. Mangouste, maintenant !

- Je vais bien, Potter, j'ai juste un peu chaud, dit Draco en enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied.

Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? glapit Potter.

- J'essaie juste d'avoir moins chaud, expliqua calmement Draco tandis que son pantalon rejoignait sa chemise au sol.

Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur l'élastique de son boxer, mais Potter émit un son étranglé et lui attrapa les poignets. Ils s'attrapaient souvent les poignets, ce soir… pensa Draco.

- Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Potter glissa un bras autour de Draco pour le faire se lever de son fauteuil. Le Gryffondor tira un peu trop fort, s'attendant probablement à de la résistance de la part du blond, et ils s'étalèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Draco entendit Potter émettre un 'oof' lorsqu'il atterrit sur lui. Le visage de Malfoy s'enfouit de lui-même dans le cou de l'Élu et les doux cheveux noirs lui chatouillèrent le front.

- Tu sens drôlement bon, murmura Draco contre la gorge de Potter. Qui l'aurait cru ? L'Eau de Potter.

Le Gryffondor haleta et repoussa Draco. Il se mit sur ses pieds et, sans attendre, saisit les mains de Draco pour le soulever. Ce dernier trébucha contre lui, les faisant presque tomber à nouveau mais Potter réussit à les stabiliser.

- Descendons. Tu te consumes et tu dis n'importe quoi.

Depuis l'incident de la Prophétie dans le Département des Mystères, des sorts anti-Transplanage avaient été posés tout autour du Ministère. Ils ne pouvaient Transplaner que dans le hall.

Potter resserra son bras autour de Draco et le poussa vers l'ascenseur. Il remarqua que la petite bouteille noire était dans la main gauche de Potter, avec sa baguette. Il avait passé son bras autour du cou de Potter et sa main jouait avec les boutons du col de sa Némésis. L'Auror s'éclaircit la gorge, ayant l'air légèrement anxieux, pensa Draco. Il espérait probablement que personne ne l'aperçoive en train de traîner dans les couloirs un collègue à moitié nu. Heureusement, le Ministère était complètement désert à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- À ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était comme potion ? demanda Potter avec désinvolture tandis qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

Il continua, imitant Hermione Granger à la perfection :

- Elle était de couleur argentée. Et la texture semblait quelque peu huileuse, grasse. Tu en as ingéré ? Ou tu en as reçu dans les yeux ?

Draco n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur le Gryffondor, et maintenant sa tête s'enfouissait dans son cou dont le parfum était grisant. L'Auror se crispa, mais ne fit rien pour repousser Draco.

- Non…La fièvre n'est probablement qu'un effet secondaire. Les potions argentées ne sont pas terriblement dangereuses, sauf certains poisons à base de mercure, murmura Draco.

Ses lèvres glissaient contre le cou de Potter à chacun de ses mots. Il sentit le brun frissonner. Hmm…intéressante réaction. Il se demandait ce qui se passerait s'il léchait…

- Du mercure ! s'exclama Potter.

Il appuya impatiemment plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, faisant frotter le bout de sa baguette contre le mur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, j'en sentirais les effets si j'avais été empoisonné.

- Tu as une violente fièvre et tu tiens à peine debout ! rétorqua Potter au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent.

Il traîna Draco dans l'ascenseur.

- Pour moi, ce sont des "effets" !

- Je n'irais pas à Ste. Mangouste, Potter, insista Draco.

- Oh que si.

- Non. J'ai vu comment ils traitaient les anciens Mangemorts, là-bas. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'occuperont incroyablement bien de moi après avoir vu _ça_ !

Malfoy amena son avant-bras juste sous les yeux de Potter. Le faible éclairage présent dans l'ascenseur rendait la Marque des Ténèbres encore plus horrible que d'habitude. Harry repoussa doucement le bras de Draco.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dit-il.

- Non, répondit Draco, boudeur. De toute façon, toi, tu n'en sais rien, pas vrai Mr. Le Sauveur du Monde ?

Draco s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Potter, mais le Gryffondor le suivit lorsqu'il recula.

- Allons, Malfoy, ça peut être sérieux.

Draco secoua la tête.

- Je crois que ce ne sont que des restes, dit-il rationnellement. Si c'est à base d'huile, il en reste sur ma peau, malgré le sort de nettoyage. J'ai juste besoin de l'enlever. Une simple douche fera l'affaire.

- On va laisser les Médicomages en décider, dit Potter avec cet énervant regard décidé qu'il avait toujours quand il était déterminé à sauver quelqu'un contre sa volonté.

- Je n'irais pas, répondit Draco avec le même entêtement.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'empêcher de t'y emmener ? le provoqua Harry. Tu as laissé ta baguette dans ton bureau avec tes vêtements.

_- Accio_ baguette, dit Draco.

La baguette de Potter atterrit dans sa main. Il gloussa en voyant l'étonnement dans les yeux verts.

- Franchement, Potter, il y a des jours où je me demande comment tu as fait pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna quand le gloussement de Draco se transforma en un rire sincère. Potter s'approcha avec les mains tendues, s'attendant probablement à parvenir à lui arracher la baguette des mains, mais Draco la cacha rapidement derrière son dos.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, Malfoy.

- Non.

Potter s'approcha, pressant presque Malfoy contre le mur de l'ascenseur tout en essayant d'attraper sa baguette. Leurs mains se touchèrent, et la chemise blanche de Potter était douce contre le bras nu de Draco.

- Donne-la moi, ordonna Potter d'un air grave.

Les mots se répercutèrent dans l'esprit de Draco, et son souffle se bloqua, surpris. Il enroula son bras libre autour des épaules de Potter et se pencha vers lui.

- Ici, Potter ? souffla Draco. Petit pervers, va. Mais si tu insistes…

Il ouvrit la bouche, se pencha, et suça légèrement la peau du cou de son collègue, récoltant un halètement choqué de l'Auror.

- Oh, mon Dieu, maintenant j'en suis sûr, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Rends-moi ma baguette.

La main de Potter trouva cette dernière, mais Draco ne voulait pas la lâcher. S'ensuivit une lutte sans merci dans le dos de Draco.

- Je te la rendrais si tu m'autorises à prendre une douche, et si tu promets de ne pas m'emmener à Ste. Mangouste, dit Malfoy entre deux mordillements, pressé contre le cou de Potter, et il sentit à nouveau le Gryffondor frissonner.

- Bon sang, tu es vraiment impossible ! Et en plus tu es complètement défoncé, soupira Harry. Très bien, tu pourras prendre une douche, mais si ça ne marche pas et que le plus _léger_ symptôme persiste, je t'emmène directement à ce foutu hôpital, compris ?

- D'accord, répondit Draco en relâchant la baguette.

Potter s'écarta, saisit le poignet de Draco et le tira d'un coup sec dans le hall. Le blond sentit une légère secousse tandis qu'ils transplanaient.

ooOoo

Harry relâcha immédiatement l'Auror perplexe et s'éloigna. Si Malfoy l'embrassait encore, Harry allait le plaquer contre un mur et…et…et le _frapper_. Oui, il allait le frapper, pas autre chose.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Malfoy.

Harry alluma une faible lumière d'un coup de baguette.

- Mon appartement.

En voyant l'air surpris de l'Auror, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ce n'est qu'à cinq minutes de marche du Ministère…et à côté de Ste. Mangouste. Juste à côté…tu vois ?

Peu désireux de rencontrer le regard de Malfoy, Harry désigna d'un signe de la main le couloir.

- La salle de bain est par là.

Malfoy fit quelques pas avant de tomber sur les genoux, s'accrochant au dos du canapé en tombant. Harry se précipita pour rattraper le Serpentard.

- Voilà, dit-il en le remettant debout, se sentant coupable d'avoir laissé Malfoy se débrouiller seul. Je vais t'aider.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle remarque sur le fait d'aller à l'hôpital. Têtu comme il était, le blond ne voudrait jamais y aller. En plus Harry avait donné sa parole. La peau du Serpentard était un brasier. Harry le traîna pratiquement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et appuya Draco contre le lavabo pendant qu'il faisait couler l'eau de la douche.

Quand l'eau fut à la bonne température, il regarda Malfoy avec inquiétude.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose d'insondable traversa le visage du Serpentard, et ses yeux gris brillèrent intensément. Brusquement, Harry eut une pensée malvenue : rejoindre Malfoy dans la douche. Mais au lieu de l'horrifier, cette image mentale le fit profondément rougir des pieds à la tête. Il ne pouvait plus respirer à travers la chaleur étouffante.

Heureusement, le blond acquiesça de la tête.

- Mais laisse la porte ouverte, au cas où je tomberais, suggéra Malfoy.

Harry acquiesça et sortit précipitamment. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir et entendit les anneaux du rideau de douche glisser sur la barre. Puis le son de l'eau sur la peau, et Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à l'eau glissant sur sa peau douce, et essaya désespérément de bloquer toutes les pensées de ses cheveux argent devenant or sous l'eau.

Il se demanda brusquement s'il y avait des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il avait utilisé la dernière ce matin, et s'il l'avait raccrochée ou laissée dans sa chambre. Merde. Harry se retourna et retraversa rapidement le couloir avec l'intention de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au porte-serviettes. Mais ses yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la douche et il se demanda soudainement ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter un rideau de douche _transparent_.

La tête de Malfoy était renversée en arrière, et ses mains lavaient ses cheveux. Même déformé par le rideau en plastique, le corps de Malfoy était quelque chose. Toute pensée de serviettes abandonna son esprit engourdi, et il retraversa tant bien que mal le couloir. Il s'adossa au mur et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Un petit baiser dans le cou par un collègue à l'esprit embrouillé et il agissait comme un collégien frustré. Certes, le dit collègue était bien au-dessus des standards de beauté normaux…oh, bordel, il était tout bonnement splendide. Malfoy était un ange déchu terriblement tentant.

Il s'écarta du mur, espérant fuir les pensées folles qui l'assaillaient. Pensées qui impliquaient de faire irruption dans la douche et de pousser Malfoy contre la paroi mouillée de la douche…

Il resta debout dans le salon quelques secondes, fixant sans le voir le canapé, vaguement content d'être devenu un maniaque de la propreté après avoir eu son propre appartement. Malheureusement, sur le moment, il ne lui restait du coup plus rien à ranger. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il retraçait les motifs du canapé pour s'empêcher de penser, il se secoua en grimaçant.

Des vêtements. Malfoy aurait besoin de vêtements en sortant de la douche. Harry se retira dans sa chambre et alluma plusieurs bougies par habitude. Son appartement avait le système électrique Moldu, mais il avait tendance à ne pas l'utiliser dans la chambre, préférant une lumière plus tamisée. Harry ouvrit son armoire. Ses vêtements lui parurent soudainement de mauvais goût et rédhibitoire. Il prit les vêtements les plus beaux qu'il possédait - une tenue de soirée chère composée d'un pantalon noir assorti à une robe. Il ajouta une chemise en soie émeraude. Harry n'avait porté cet ensemble qu'une seule et unique fois - pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte que l'eau ne coulait plus. Il se tourna pour sortir de la chambre et trouva Malfoy adossé au chambranle de la porte. La mâchoire d'Harry s'ouvrit inconsciemment. Un Draco Malfoy à moitié nu dans un endroit mal éclairé était une chose. Mais un Draco Malfoy à moitié nu, encore humide, dans la chambre éclairée de bougies était l'incarnation même du sexe. Ses yeux partirent du haut de sa tête (oh, bon sang. Ses cheveux avaient réellement pris une teinte or, et ses mèches mouillées tombaient sur son beau visage et son cou), passèrent sur le torse et l'abdomen musclés (ça devrait être illégal d'être si bien fait), s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur la toute petite serviette autour de ses hanches (merde, toutes les serviettes de bain _étaient_ dans le panier de linge sale), et se posèrent finalement sur ses jambes magnifiques et ses pieds parfaits, sous lesquels l'eau commençait à former une petite flaque.

- Guh, fut le seul son cohérent que Harry put émettre alors qu'un désir sourd gronda en lui comme la lave dans un volcan.

Malfoy avança dans la pièce et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ses longs doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux noirs, et Harry caressa avec un émerveillement terrifiant le dos humide, doux et magnifique du Serpentard.

Malfoy gémit, un son qui affola les sens de Harry. Ce dernier succomba, posant sa bouche sur celle du Serpentard mettant à sec le doux festin qu'on lui offrait. Une petite voix hurlait des centaines et des centaines de questions, mais les mains de Malfoy glissaient sous sa chemise, caressant ses côtes, et il étouffa la petite voix en décidant qu'il ne voulait pas connaître les réponses à toutes ces questions.

Les mains du blond descendirent et agrippèrent brusquement ses fesses, rapprochant leurs hanches. Mon Dieu, l'érection de Malfoy touchait la sienne, et la serviette était tombée. Une de ses mains bougea à nouveau pour s'enfouir dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis que le Serpentard approfondissait le baiser - ce qu'Harry eut du mal à comprendre parce que ce baiser avait tout de même été le meilleur qu'il avait jamais échangé. Après plusieurs minutes passées à troubler ses sens, la bouche de Malfoy cessa son assaut pour déposer de légers baisers le long de la gorge d'Harry.

Les mains pâles déboutonnèrent la chemise du Gryffondor petit à petit tandis que de légers baisers étaient déposés sur la peau révélée au fur et à mesure. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent sur les épaules de Malfoy puis dans ses cheveux blonds mouillés alors que le Serpentard s'agenouillait. Le pantalon du brun fut rapidement déboutonné et baissé, et Malfoy déposa de légers baisers sur son érection à travers son boxer, faisant presque jouir Harry.

- Mon Dieu, Draco, gémit-il. Draco, mon Dieu.

Mais Harry ne put rien dire de plus car le boxer n'était plus là et la bouche de Malfoy lui apprenait la vraie signification du mot bonheur. Il gémit alors que la bouche chaude le léchait, le caressait, et le suçotait, les longs doigts le maintenant en place par une forte prise sur ses hanches.

Il était sur le point de jouir - _oh, bon sang, il était tellement proche_ - mais la bouche talentueuse de Draco le relâcha. Harry gémit de frustration et ses mains serrèrent les fins cheveux mouillés du blond. Celui-ci se leva et l'embrassa rapidement en riant.

- Ton lit, dit-il simplement.

Il bougea légèrement et Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, rapidement suivi par Malfoy. La chemise ouverte d'Harry s'accrocha derrière lui en coinçant son bras. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec en se hissant sur l'oreiller. Ce moment d'accalmie lui éclaircit légèrement les idées.

Le corps nu de Draco glissa sur le sien - _hmm, c'était agréable_ - et le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais Harry l'en empêcha en emprisonnant son visage avec ses deux mains.

- Oh, merde, s'exclama Harry, brusquement affolé. C'est la potion. C'est à cause de cette putain de potion, et demain…

Les doigts de Malfoy se posèrent sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence.

- Ce n'est pas la potion. Ce n'est que moi, exactement là où j'ai toujours voulu être, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux doux.

Harry frissonna. Il aurait aimé pouvoir croire le Serpentard. Mais celui-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, et toutes pensées rationnelles quittèrent son esprit. Les mains de Malfoy caressaient sa peau, sensuellement et non pas fiévreusement ou impatiemment. Finalement, peut-être que la potion était partie lorsqu'il avait pris sa douche…

Harry s'abandonna au plaisir qui le plongeait dans un tourbillon où le doute et la confusion n'avaient pas leur place. Il se cambra dans le toucher de Malfoy et se perdit dans le baiser. Les mains du Serpentard touchèrent son érection, la caressèrent lentement avant de descendre caresser ses testicules avec une lenteur délibérée, envoyant un nouvel éclair de désir dans son corps. Il gémit bruyamment lorsqu'un long doigt, humide et lubrifié - _mais comment avait-il réussi à faire ça ?_ - décrivit un cercle autour de son anus avec attention. Harry le suppliait presque. Et puis, il n'en était plus à ça près, au point où il en était. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Malfoy.

- Draco…

- Harry, murmura t-il en embrassant doucement sa mâchoire. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Ces mots le frappèrent avec une force inattendue, mais ils explosèrent lorsque les doigts de Malfoy pénétrèrent le grand inconnu. Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu, mais le fort conflit de sensations était surprenant. C'était agréable et désagréable en même temps, mais extraordinairement intense, surtout lorsque Draco toucha, en enfonçant un peu plus son doigt, _quelque chose_ qui envoya pratiquement Harry directement au septième ciel.

Malfoy rit doucement.

- J'ai touché l'endroit sensible, on dirait.

Oh oui, c'était l'endroit sensible. C'était le centre de _l'univers_, et Harry allait lui ériger un sanctuaire, surtout quand Malfoy ajouta un second doigt, puis un troisième. Harry s'entendit sangloter à moitié tandis qu'il se contorsionnait sous Malfoy, qui devint le Père Sacré de sa nouvelle religion lorsqu'il se baissa et reprit son érection dans sa bouche chaude. Pour la seconde fois en une nuit, Harry fut sur le point de jouir, mais les doigts et la bouche se retirèrent brusquement. Il gémit de frustration, se demandant si le Serpentard avait prévu de lui infliger cette torture, mais ce dernier effleura doucement son torse de la main.

- Ça en vaut la peine, promit Malfoy.

Il glissa lentement son érection à la place de ses doigts puis s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément. Oh bon sang, comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour rentrer complètement ? Il avait envie de crier de douleur, mais Malfoy se retira puis s'enfonça à nouveau, touchant cette fois cet endroit divin, et _bordel oui_, ça en valait la peine, surtout lorsqu'il le fit encore, et de plus en plus fort, et de plus en plus vite…

Les mains de Malfoy se glissèrent sous les cuisses d'Harry pour les soulever et les passer par-dessus ses épaules. Le nouvel angle était encore meilleur. Le brun était au bord du gouffre et Draco continuait à s'enfoncer en lui avec frénésie, gémissant de la manière la plus incroyable que Harry ait jamais entendu, surtout quand chaque gémissement ressemblait à son nom.

Il était en train de mourir, il en était sûr, parce que le monde se réduisit soudainement à un point noir avant d'exploser en une bombe de plaisir si intense qu'Harry fut persuadé de ne pas y survivre.

Il jouit, jouit, jouit et jouit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande s'il s'arrêterait un jour, puis Malfoy se cambra en rejetant la tête en arrière. Harry observa, non, il _imprima_ cette image dans son esprit pour toutes les nuits froides qu'il passerait. Les dents parfaites de Malfoy mordirent sa lèvre inférieure. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau, et il se mit à regretter que ce moment ne soit qu'éphémère.

Draco relâcha les jambes d'Harry, et se laissa tomber sur son torse, en sueur, les cheveux ébouriffés. Le Gryffondor l'entoura de ses bras. Il était magnifique. Il voulait en profiter encore un peu avant que la froide réalité ne s'impose à nouveau. Malfoy sembla content de se blottir contre lui, et sa respiration ralentit contre son torse.

Après de longues minutes, le Serpentard se suréleva sur les coudes et Harry rencontra son regard argent. Un sourire traversa le visage de Malfoy, un vrai sourire, pas un sourire dédaigneux. Il semblait même légèrement timide.

- J'ai une confession à te faire, commença doucement Draco.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, surtout lorsqu'il entendit les prochains mots de Malfoy.

- Tu voudras sûrement me transformer en phacochère après…ou en Weasley…ou en quelque chose d'aussi détestable que ça…

Harry se figea, mais il ne savait pas comment se dépatouiller du Serpentard pour éviter les mots qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

- C'est à propos de la potion, continua Malfoy.

Mais il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre.

- Tu ressens encore les effets de la potion ? demanda gentiment Harry, ressentant bêtement le besoin de rendre cela plus facile pour l'Auror.

Malfoy gémit.

- Non, Potter. C'est justement de ça dont je veux parler. Il n'y avait pas de potion.

Malfoy avait apparemment l'esprit plus embrouillé que ce qu'Harry avait bien pu penser. Peut-être qu'un petit voyage à Ste. Mangouste était toujours à l'ordre du jour.

- Bien sûr qu'il y avait une potion, Malfoy, contredit Harry en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop condescendant.

- C'était une _fausse_ potion, Potter. Je l'ai concoctée moi-même, avoua brusquement Malfoy.

Harry le regarda, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

Les joues de Malfoy s'assombrirent, et Harry mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que le Serpentard rougissait.

- J'ai créé la potion "Appâte Harry Potter Dans Mon Bureau Et Fais-Lui L'Amour De Manière Insensée".

- Mais…mais…

Les neurones d'Harry semblaient avoir désertés son cerveau. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux derniers qui restaient.

- Mais…et ta fièvre…

- J'ai pris un Berlingot de Fièvre, ces bonbons inventés par les jumeaux Weasley.

Il allait de surprise en surprise.

- Tu as acheté quelque chose aux jumeaux Weasley ? _Toi_ ?

- Pas personnellement, bien sûr. J'ai envoyé un assistant le chercher. Mais oui. J'étais désespéré.

Désespéré. Ça ne ressemblait pas au Malfoy qu'Harry connaissait et détestait. Enfin, peut-être ne le détestait-il plus…Il poussa brutalement le Serpentard pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais les bras de Malfoy se refermèrent autour de lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la potion ? demanda hargneusement Harry, maintenant en colère.

Il se sentait trahi, même si c'était lui qui avait été assez idiot pour se retrouver dans un lit avec l'autre imbécile.

- De l'huile d'olive. Un peu de lavande. Un colorant argent, et de l'éthane pour que la potion explose quand j'ouvre le bouchon.

- Eh bien, tu peux être content de toi pour avoir planifié et exécuté parfaitement ton plan, dit sèchement Harry, sentant une vague inexplicable de tristesse le traverser alors qu'il se rendait compte que Malfoy avait mis sur pied une vaste blague. J'espère que tu t'es suffisamment amusé.

Bon sang, il aurait aimé que sa voix ne paraisse pas si _blessée_. Harry repoussa encore brutalement Malfoy, mais le Serpentard s'allongea sur lui et lui plaqua fermement les poignets contre le lit.

- Non, Potter - Harry - tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'était pas censé être amusant. Ce n'était pas une blague ou un piège. Bon, d'accord, c'était un piège, mais il n'était pas censé te blesser. Pas du tout.

Harry lança un regard furieux à Malfoy, ne faisant pas confiance à l'expression sérieuse sur son beau visage.

- Alors quoi ? exigea Harry. Tu ne me veux que pour moi ? Tu veux des fleurs, des déclarations d'amour à tout va, des dîners aux chandelles et une _vraie_ relation ?

Merlin, sa voix dégoulinait de peine, surpassant le sarcasme qu'il avait voulu faire passer dans sa réplique. Il se maudit pour avoir l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard.

- Peut-être pas les fleurs et les déclarations à tout va, mais les dîners semblent acceptables, et je m'attendais aux autres choses vu que tu es un Gryffondor. Mais tu as oublié de parler du fait de faire l'amour, bien sûr. On fera souvent, très, très, très souvent l'amour.

Malfoy commença à embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou.

- On pourra faire l'amour sur le canapé, sur le sol, dans la douche, et sur la table de la cuisine parce qu'on n'aura pas su se retenir assez longtemps pour atteindre la chambre…

Harry sentit son cœur vaciller, et il resta pratiquement sans voix. Il se détendit dans les bras de Malfoy. Comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy relâcha ses poignets, et Harry put saisir le visage du Serpentard entre ses mains. Il fixa les yeux gris brillants.

- Attends, tu veux tout ça avec _moi_ ? Ce n'était pas juste l'histoire d'une nuit ? Et quand tu dis 'les autres choses', est-ce que tu veux parler de tout ce qui constitue relation ?

Malfoy soupira.

- Oui, Potter. Tout ce qui constitue une relation, puisque c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour avoir le droit de te faire l'amour où et quand je veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

Harry était peut-être optimiste, mais il n'en était pas pour autant stupide, et faire confiance à Malfoy n'avait jamais été quelque chose de facile pour lui.

La voix de Malfoy descendit d'un ton.

- Parce que je suis fou de toi, Potter, espèce d'idiot. Tu m'agaçais parce que tu m'ignorais tout le temps. Tu n'entrais même pas dans mon foutu bureau, même si je restais là-bas à des heures indues de la nuit, faisant semblant de travailler, à attendre que tu me dises autre chose que 'bonne nuit, Malfoy'. Tu m'as obligé à avoir recours à des moyens Serpentardesques.

Harry essaya d'avoir l'air offensé, mais l'étonnement avait totalement effacé sa colère, et une étrange jubilation prit sa place. Personne n'avait jamais, _jamais_, combiné quelque chose avec une telle détermination pour l'avoir.

- Jure-moi que tu ne plaisantes pas, exigea Harry en haletant.

Un doux baiser de Malfoy lui répondit.

ooOoo

Fini :D Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour l'auteur (et pour la traductrice, aussi...) :D Et, si vous avez le temps, passez faire un petit tour sur notre forum de traduction de fanfics slash (adresse dans notre profil). On sera ravi de vous accueillir :D


End file.
